Percy's Boggart
by swanglade37
Summary: Percy is wizard in a addition to being a demigod. He has been attending CHB since he was seven, because Gabe killed his mom. Summary sucks, but hopefully story is better. Rated for mentions of abuse.
1. The Boggart

It was the first DADA lesson for the Third Years, and everyone was excited, especially four Gryffindor's: Hermione Granger, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. Well, actually, only Hermione was excited. Harry was nervous, Percy was brooding, and Ron… Well, Ron was hungry, as usual. But Ron's hunger problems are not the point of this story, something far more exciting is.

Anyway, the four of them were walking towards the classroom, the other three leading Percy away from walls, other students, and the occasional flying object. Percy always brooded for the first week or so, and they had grown used to this routine. Finally, they arrived and after a short lesson on dealing with Peeves, the class officially started.

After Neville, Parvati, and Seamus had had their turns with the boggart, it was Percy's turn. He stepped up, as distracted as usual in the first week of school. The hand trapped in a mousetrap transformed with a _CRACK_ , into a fat middle aged man with three oily hairs combed across his scalp, holding a beer bottle in one hand, and poker chips in his other. The class could practically smell his awful scent. But they were too busy gaping at Percy to notice his smell (well not really, you couldn't ignore a smell _that_ bad, but they were trying). Percy had taken a step back, with a terrified look on his face. A terrified look! Percy Jackson was scared of this man, who didn't look much older than Arthur Weasley!

The class waited with bated breath to see what would happen. What _did_ happen was _not_ what they were expecting. The man leered over Percy, who suddenly looked eight years younger.

"Get me my beer, boy. And you got any cash? A boy in this household should be expected to pull his own weight," he snapped. Five seconds later, he spoke again. "No beer? Well then…" and he raised up a hand, and Percy flinched. Then Percy looked up.

"Y-you're not real. You're dead. Y-you k-killed h-her. And then Dad a-and Artemis killed you. You're not real," he said again, this time stronger. " _RIDDIKULUS!_ " Percy shouted. The man transformed into a younger woman with curly brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a warm smile, with another _CRACK_. Percy took one look at her, and ran out of the classroom, tears streaming down his face.

"Percy!" Hermione yelled, but he didn't come back. The lesson finished without further incident, but no one saw Percy anywhere.


	2. The Explanation

It was dinner, and the school was all in the Great Hall. Well, most of the school. Every few seconds, one or two Gryffindor's would glance up at the doors, hoping their Housemate would join them. But he didn't.

As they headed back to the common room after dessert, Professor McGonagall stopped them.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger? A word?" The three exchanged a look and followed her into her office.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione asked, speaking for all three of them.

"Don't think I didn't notice Mr. Jackson's absence at dinner," she said, stalling their protests that they didn't know where he was. "Professor Lupin has already explained why one of my students has vanished. But I would like to ask you three to keep a lookout for him. Is that reasonable?" Hermione spoke for them again.

"Yes Professor," she said. McGonagall nodded, and sent them on their way.

When they reached the common room, the students looked up hopefully, and then looked down in disappointment. The three settled into their usual armchairs by the fireplace, and tried to start their homework. Key word being _tried_. Even Hermione couldn't really concentrate.

 ** _Time skip to the next morning_**

Harry was the first to wake up. He glanced hopefully at the bed to his right, but it was empty. He sighed. After the usual rushed morning routine (thirty minutes for five (usually six) teenage boys to get ready was not enough, but more would mean less sleep, so the routine stayed), Harry and Ron sprinted into the Great Hall with their dorm mates to grab some breakfast. What they did not expect to see, was an unusually muscular, but still skinny, teenage boy, with messy jet-black hair, and sea-green eyes, sitting at the table next to Hermione, calmly eating some eggs and potatoes.

"Percy!" they all yelled. He turned around, and gave a weak smile. Everyone crowded around him asking questions, until he held up his hand.

"Whoa," he said. "I may or may not answer your questions later, but right now, I'm a teenage boy who happens to be very hungry. So _let me eat_." They listened to him, rather surprisingly.

That night Percy explained to Harry, Ron, and Hermione what had happened.

"The man was my step-father, Gabe Ugliano. The woman was my mom, Sally. She married him, because," here he hesitated, "because she had to. Anyway, imagine the worst person you can think of." Harry imagined Voldemort, Hermione thought of a bully in her primary school, and Ron settled on Draco Malfoy. "Gabe was worse. He-" he hesitated again. "Anyway, he was bad. But Mom and I had to live with him.

"When I was seven, though, everything changed. Gabe-he-well, he thought physical and verbal abuse was good for a growing boy, and apparently the best woman in the world, as well." Hermione was the first to make the connection.

"He _hit_ you!" she exclaimed. A few people looked their way, and she blushed, waving them off.

"I liked my version better, but… yes. Anyway, he was mad at me for some reason. I don't know why anymore. He was mad, and he decided to take it out on my mom. He made me watch, as he-" he stopped, and took a deep breath. "He strangled her. He killed my mother," he said, venom evident in his words, and on his face.

"After that, I ran. My father guided me to the place I now live, and then he went back with my… cousin, and they killed him. But it didn't change the fact that my mom was gone forever. I didn't speak for a year afterwards, I think. Anyway, I guess I'm still afraid of him and that's why he's my boggart.

"As for where I was yesterday, I was with my dad, and some… friends, I guess you would call them. That's really all, so I would really appreciate it if you didn't ask for more. Oh, also, this was kind of a "spill my soul" moment, so could you also not tell anyone else? Thank you" With that, he got up and walked away, leaving three shocked thirteen-year-olds behind, as he went to IM Chiron.


	3. Authors Note Fun Scene

_**Dear people who may read this (thank you if you are),**_

 _ **I have been thinking about writing a full storyline for this fic. Actually, I haven't just been thinking, I've already started. I've even already created another set of kids for Percabeth. Those of you who know me, or have just read some of my fics, may know I love Next Gen fics. If you don't, I'll tell you here, I LOVE Next Gen fics. Anyway, this would be mostly focusing on the HP side of things, though the prologue will be Percy's backstory. Nothing will change from canon PJO/HOO,, except obviously he won't be kicked out of all those schools, and Paul will not be a character, since obviously Sall is already dead. This is mainly to see what Hogwarts would be like if they had 4 poster student Gryffindors, instead of 3.**_

 _ **Anyway, just review or PM me if you want this. Also, check out the poll on my profile! You get to pick your top 5 HP ships!**_

 _ **For you ADF fans, I'm working on Letters: Rose to Hermione, and I promise it'll be published by March 31. For those of you who haven't read**_ A Different Future _**yet, I suggest you check it out. Fair warning, the first chapter is really sad. As in, I-killed-two-characters, sad.**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **Swanglade37**_

 _ **And, a little scene from the depths of my imagination, and in all dialogue:**_

"... And over here we have the three Unforgivable Ships. Who can name them? Yes, you in the back."

"Is Leyna one of them?"

"Yes, Leyna is what I call, the best of the worst. Once it has you in its hold, you stuck. However, it's not permanent. With some fighting, and a little help from friends, you'll be shipping Caleo again in no time! Alright, you miss."

"Lukabeth!"

"Precisely. Lukabeth is such an awful ship, it causes pain to its shippers. You friends may begin to abandon you if you announce to the general public that you have begun to to ship this. You have been warned! Finally, you, young lad."

"Percachel is the worst."

"Correct. Unlike in Lukabeth, there is no pain in shipping this. However, the reason the is no pain is because shipping this results in automatic death. Do not pass go, do not correct 200 dollars, DEAD! Do not ship this."


End file.
